The invention relates to a rinsing liquid treatment device for cleaning a rinsing liquid which flushes a rock working tool in a substantially closed circuit.
In particular in diamond core boring or diamond sawing of concrete, large quantities of rinse water are required that cool the drill bit or the saw blade and carry away the concrete slurry.
According to DE 19 703 911 a drill bit comprises a suction ring with a connection for a conventional wet/dry suction device. An essentially closed circulation system for the rinsing liquid is not embodied, wherein a water network must be locally available. In addition, because of the water consumption, this solution is economically feasible only for smaller, occasional drilling.
According to DE 3 545 328, a rinsing liquid treatment device comprises, in the closed circuit of the rinsing liquid, a rock working tool, in the direction of flow a feed line, a catch trough, a filter unit, a pump and an outflow opening. A rinsing liquid treatment device of this type designed as a single unit is relatively space-consuming and heavy, whereby it is relatively cumbersome to transport in the construction and allied trades.